The present disclosure relates to excavators which, for the purposes of defining and describing the scope of the present application, comprise an excavating implement that is subject to swing and curl control with the aid of an excavator boom and excavator stick, or other similar components for executing swing and curl movement. For example, and not by way of limitation, many types of excavators comprise a hydraulically or pneumatically controlled excavating implement that can be manipulated by controlling the swing and curl functions of an excavating linkage assembly of the excavator. Excavator technology is, for example, well represented by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 8,689,471, which is assigned to Caterpillar Trimble Control Technologies LLC and discloses methodology for sensor-based automatic control of an excavator, US 2008/0047170, which is assigned to Caterpillar Trimble Control Technologies LLC and discloses an excavator 3D laser system and radio positioning guidance system configured to guide a cutting edge of an excavator bucket with high vertical accuracy, and US 2008/0000111, which is assigned to Caterpillar Trimble Control Technologies LLC and discloses methodology for an excavator control system to determine an orientation of an excavator sitting on a sloped site, for example.